Episode 1989-358 12-24-1989
12-24-1989 Sunday, December 24, 1989 Sponsors: B, V, 8 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1989 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a farm backdrop for the animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie is planning to go to the library, when he hears on the radio that it might rain. So he gets out his umbrella, and puts on his raincoat, rain hat, and galoshes. Then, in case it floods, he takes a bag of groceries and a life preserver. Finally, he makes Bert go to the library with him, so he won't be stranded in the flood without him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mad Painter: 8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Sea Cruise" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Imagination V" -- A surreal segment involving the Venus de Milo statue, a violin, a vampire, and vigilantes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B Is For Bicycle, Bear, Bump, Branch, Bee |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids ride on horses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jack waters a B, which grows into a B-stalk. He climbs it and travels to the Land of B. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Jason, Luci & Tina sings “Bumpin’ Up & Down In My Little Red Wagon” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: V for Violin A musician plays a violin, which instantly breaks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two crows sing "Stones Don't Grow." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Villain In The Panama Hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Labs: Dr. Bunsen Honeydew has invented magnetic carrots, perfect for storing on the ceiling of your refrigerator. The only issue being that magnetic carrots tend to attract steel rabbits. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Penny Candy Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Butterflies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A sleepy man counts 8 sheep |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "While Strolling Through The Park One Day" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids observe cloud formations, until it starts to rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 buttons are counted on a monkey's shirt |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rowlf the Dog sings "The Cat Came Back," a song about Benny trying to get rid of his cat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|This is a big letter V poem |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 legs on an octopus |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Christopher talk about what love is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting eight figures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hal Schafer & The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Candy Man” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for Beard (poem by Edward Lear) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for boot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Take a Breath." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Which footprint doesn't belong? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count has built a rocket with the help of Dr. Rainbrain and plans to launch it from inside his castle. The two count down from the computer console, but the rocket doesn't take off. Indeed, Count never intended for lift-off; he plans on counting down again and again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for Boxer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cat block structure |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|John, Michael & The Lost Boys sings "Following The Leader" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|City Alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Imagination Rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter B/b (bouncing circles) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Mr. Policeman" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A moving truck takes the number 8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Insects (instrumental w/ kid VO, same music as "Peacock") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for banana and ballerina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Zero reads the poem "Fears of Zero," relating how he is able to conquer those fears. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl uses her imagination while sitting on a sofa |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 Bats |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The sign CLOSED spins around |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Small v ... for voom, voice, violin, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "Get Along" with some Anything Muppet greasers, the Martians, the Twiddlebugs, and a cow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for butterfly |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide